A Fera e a Fera
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Doce a seu senhor, porém bestial aos demais. Ela é Violet, a temível espectra que apenas abaixa a cabeça ao seu homem. Hentai, Violet e Aiacos.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Na eterna noite do Submundo de Hades, o trabalho sujo e sinistro era constante. Um dos infelizes servos do juiz Aiacos de Garuda trabalhava constantemente, esquecido de individualidade ou vontade própria, quando viu uma linda mulher, de vestido longo e escarlate, passar perto do pelotão de espectros. Não a conhecia... pois se apenas Lady Pandora vestia-se com aqueles tipos de roupas no submundo, quem seria aquela dama?

Logo a viu repreendendo dois ou três espectros, bem como batendo neles até lhes fazer sangrar, incitando-os a ajoelhar perante si e pedir-lhe perdão compassivamente. Como?! Apenas uma pessoa fazia isso com os espectros, ainda mais na ausência do senhor Aiacos... e essa pessoa era...

Violet de Behemoth.

Mas aquela mulher não era Violet! Não! Usualmente vestida ou armada como um homem, Violet apenas era reconhecida como mulher quando falava, com sua voz um pouco mais aguda do que a dos demais homens. Ela, vestida como uma linda mulher, com vestígios de maquiagem em seu rosto, as unhas pintadas...?

Inconscientemente, o servo insistiu em olhar para ela. E a dama, incomodada, tomou-o pelos cabelos com uma terrível força. Com um só braço, o levantou até o alto, olhando para cima em direção a ele.

- Inútil! Como ousa fitar por mais de dez segundos a Lady Violet?!

- S-senhora... eu... desculpe, eu não a reconheci...

- Não é por não estar vestida para a guerra que serei menos dura com vocês! Abaixe este maldito cenho, infeliz!

Feito isto, a terrível Behemoth jogou o servo no chão e pisou em sua cabeça.

- Ao que parece, é novo por aqui e não conhece bem as regras do senhor Aiacos. Portanto, pouparei sua vida, mas só desta vez! Seja-me grato!

- S-sim, senhora... perdoe-me...

Dito isto, ela saiu andando como se nada houvesse ocorrido, sem se preocupar com os ferimentos que o servo pudesse ter.

- Surpreso, meu caro?

O pobre servo novato virou as costas e se deparou com um outro serviçal, o qual o ajudou a se levantar, mas apenas quando a senhora já havia se distanciado.

- Aquela mulher é Violet?! - disse o primeiro, surpreso.

- Sim, ela é! Estranhou suas roupas?

- Exatamente! Na maior parte das vezes, apenas sabemos que ela é mulher quando abre a boca e ouvimos sua voz!

O escravo mais antigo riu, e continuou:

- Meu caro!! Ela está assim porque Aiacos-sama voltará hoje para casa! Ele está fora há cerca de uma semana, cumprindo ordens de Hades-sama... e hoje é a data prevista do retorno.

- Mas... ela se veste assim para agradá-lo?!

- Você é mesmo um novato!! Não sabe que a senhora Behemoth é a Lady de Aiacos?!

- Mulher... dele?

- Sim!

-...concubuna?

- Não, seu parvo! É mulher mesmo, Aiacos-sama pediu-a como esposa para Hades.

- Mas... ele, um bruto!

- E ela, uma bruta também! Não sabe as leis de Garuda? Quanto mais dedicado e temeroso um servo, melhor a si. E ninguém, ninguém é mais fiel a ele do que Lady Behemoth. Por ela ser assim, submissa a ele como eterna escrava, sem subjetividade ou vontade própria, servindo como autômata do Mestre Aiacos, é que ele a tomou para tal. Ele adora mandar... e ela adora obeceder.

- Ela... uma bruta! Uma carrasca! Uma mulher terrível! Adora obedecer?!

- A ele. Apenas a ele. Para o resto do mundo, ela age como uma tremenda besta-fera.

- Rapaz...

- Venha! Levante e vamos continuar a trabalhar, senão corremos o risco de perder a cabeça pelas mãos da senhora Violet. Venha, e no meio do trabalho eu contarei melhor como tudo isto se sucedeu, segundo o que me contaram.

Labutando sem parar, mal ousando olhar para os lados, o servo mais antigo iniciou a história ao outro.

- Dizem que ela veio da pobreza. De uma condição indigna de vida. Tão indigna, que acostumou-se a ser dura como pedra. Mas o lorde Aiacos viu algo nela... uma chama de força que não via em homens. Uma tenacidade que jamais presenciara igual. E a tomou como sua protegida. A menina, petrificada pelo primeiro ato de condescendência para com sua pessoa, desenvolveu uma devoção e adoração a ele que jamais vi igual.

- Ela começou a treinar desde o início para guerreira?

- Sim, seu tolo. Aiacos-sama viu que era demais para ela ser apenas mais uma dessas criadas que vemos por aí. Ele a treinou e a supervisionou. A viu sofrer, cair e levantar. A viu passar por cima das adversidades. A viu ficar mais forte que praticamente todos os homens subordinados a ele. A viu adquirir uma feição masculina e quase bestial. Mas também viu que, ao passo que a menina crescia e sua animalidade aumentava, a lealdade dela a ele apenas aumentava. E Violet não tinha vontade, não tinha "eu", não tinha coisa alguma. Apenas Aiacos-sama. A terrível guerreira ajoelhava-se e não ousava fitar o rosto de seu senhor. A terrível menina que se transmudava em mulher batia e lutava contra todos os homens, mas fazia de Aiacos o seu deus, o seu ideal. Violet era extensão de Garuda em todos os sentidos e aspectos. Desde que chegou ao submundo, Lady Behemoth só viveu para ele.

- Então... não é apenas uma relação senhor-subordinada!

- É aqui que a coisa começa a ficar interessante, meu caro! Como ela cresceu, e nesse inferno de buraco negro só tem homem, é natural que logo quisessem a flor selvagem recém-desabrochada. Mas ela, "homem" até a raiz dos cabelos, mulher apenas quando falava com sua voz um pouco menos grossa, mais animal do que humana, jamais deixou que lhe chegassem perto! Era arredia, não queria coisa alguma fora das batalhas. E fora, claro, de tudo que Aiacos-sama lhe pedia.

- Mas então...?

- Então que o lorde Aiacos, que não é bobo nem nada, viu aquela flor ser disputada pelos espectros. E considerou uma crueldade uma beleza daquelas, mesmo que selvagem e inculta, não desabrochar jamais. Só que Lady Behemoth não tinha olhos a mais ninguém, a não ser... Aiacos-sama!

- O que ele fez?

- Não é óbvio?! Lembrando àquela florzinha arredia que ela era uma mulher, ele a convocou para uma tarefa a qual ela não podia recusar. E essa tarefa, meu caro... era ela entregar a primeira noite dela a um homem! Ela vexou-se; pela primeira vez via-se Violet consternada! Mas ele a deixou escolher o homem. O homem que ela quisesse! E ela, que nada via, que nada falava, que nada queria senão Aiacos-sama...

-...escolheu a ele!

- Sim! Ela não queria outro que não fosse o lorde Aiacos. Porque a uma guerreira não ficava bem servir a outro que não seu amo...

- E ele, o esperto...

-...aproveitou, lógico. E olhe, não sei o que ele fez a ela, aquela mulher que não olhava a homem algum. Mas a partir daquele dia, ela ficou ainda mais fiel a ele. Em vez de tornar-se mais feminina, embruteceu, virou pantera! Da indiferença aos outros homens, passou ao ódio. Do cinismo ás outras mulheres, passou à competição. Só não espancava Lady Pandora, porque ela era intendente direta de Hades. Se não fosse, meu caro...

- Mas pra ser mulher dele, a coisa teve que andar mais um pouco!

- Não muito. Lady Behemoth pensou que seria solicitada apenas para a sua primeira vez, mas não. Ela também deve, a despeito de sua inexperiência na ocasião, ter colocado algum feitiço feminil no senhor Garuda!! Porque a partir daquele dia, ele a solicitou uma segunda vez. E uma terceira, e uma quarta... até que não parava mais outra mulher na cama do senhor Aiacos, senão Violet.

- Que coisa!

- Chegou uma época em que era automático: todas as noites, depois dos treinos e batalhas, a "dama-homem" ia pro aposento privativo de Aiacos, não sem antes pedir-lhe permissão e ajoelhar-se-lhe aos pés, e era ali que lembrava-se de ser mulher!

- Por que ele casou com ela, e não permaneceu com Violet apenas como concubina?

- É como eu lhe disse: a mulher é-lhe fiel até a última gota de sangue! É um autômato, uma extensão dele! E ele gosta disso, ele adora! Ter Violet sempre ao seu lado como uma tremenda subordinada, a si, era ótimo. Daí para pedir licença a Hades-sama e torná-la sua mulher, oficialmente, foi um único passo. Ele confia tudo a ela, desde a direção do exército até a segunda maior posição em sua jurisdição, justamente porque ela nunca, jamais, faz algo que seja fora da vontade dele. Aliado a isso, a essa fidelidade absurda, há a força que nenhum outro espectro tem. Que general seria mais leal, do que uma mulher domada pela paixão?

- Rapaz, é interessante... e por que ela só se veste de mulher nos dias em que ele está aqui?

- Quando Aiacos-sama está fora, em missões, ela deve ser General. Ela esquece que é mulher. Alguns espectros mais atrevidos pensavam que a flor, já desabrochada, estaria disponível aos demais homens, após o defloramento feito pelo lorde Aiacos. Mas não! Ela é a mesma de antes, tendo apenas a Aiacos como senhor e homem, matando aos que ousam enxergá-la como algo "disponível". Por isso ela se veste e trata aos demais somente como subordinados. Mas quando o Senhor chega...

- Ela vira mulher.

- E se vira! Mas viu como pagam os que a tratam como mulher?! Apenas Garuda-sama pode fazê-lo. Você quase morreu, apenas por fitar longamente a Lady Violet!

- Rapaz... que relação forte, hein!

- Se é forte! Espere para ver Lorde Aiacos chegar, e verá a pantera curvar o espinhaço perante o senhor, como não faz com mais ninguém!

De fato, não precisaram esperar muito para ver. Apenas algumas horas depois, o senhor Aiacos chegou a seu território. Saudado por todos os servos, os quais não ousavam fita-lo diretamente nos olhos, ele caminhou indiferente a eles. Apenas quando chegou ao limiar de seu lar é que olhou a alguém; a ela, a Senhora Violet, posicionada no batente de seu lar, a qual desfez sua dura expressão, ajoelhou-se como a uma serva perante o marido e beijou suas mãos.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Aiacos.

-x-

Continua! o/

E antes que digam merda, que essa fic é machista e o cacete, eu já digo que não sou a favor de submissão da mulher no relacionamento! Nesta fic ela está assim única e somente porque em Lost Canvas a gente vê claramente que Violet só vê Aiacos na frente.

Pra não parecer que sou machista, depois vou fazer uma fic onde Pandora é a dominadora e Radamanthys o dominado. Ou seja: não tem a ver com o gênero, mas com a posição que um ostenta perante seu senhor ou senhora.

OK? Capítulo que vem tem hentai!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Aiacos-sama tomou o rosto da bela flor inculta com os dedos e a fez olhar para si.

- Levante o rosto, Violet. Olhe para mim.

Ainda hesitante, a guerreira o olhou. A seu senhor, seus olhos eram doces... sem demorar muito, ele a tomou e a fez ficar de pé. E, na frente de todos os servos e demais subordinados, ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Um beijo completo, que a tomou de tal forma, que foi como se ela deretesse nos braços de seu senhor. E depois, sem dizer palavra, a tomou pela mão e a conduziu para dentro de casa.

Após isso, é claro, todos os presentes começaram a comentar.

- Viu como é?! Ela se transforma quando Aiacos chega! - disse o servo mais antigo ao novato, ambos voltando ao trabalho após aquela interrupção a fim de saudar a chegada de Lorde Aiacos.

- O que foi aquilo?! Ela vira uma seda com ele! Ele é violento com ela para tal?

- Nunca precisou ser. Ser violento com Violet, agindo ela do jeito que age com ele, é idiotice e desperdício de energia. Pelo que sei, ele inclusive deu a ela servas, todo o aparato possível, tudo que uma mulher pode querer. E quanto mais dá, mais submissa e leal ela lhe parece.

- Assim tudo dá certo... que concórdia, hein!

- Sim! Quem diria, aquela pantera, uma esposa submissa!

E assim continuaram conversando e chisteando os dois amigos, tentando fazer do trabalho algo mais ameno por conta da companhia mútua.

No interior da casa, Aiacos-sama desfazia-se da longa capa de viagem que trazia.

- E então, linda flor? Como foi em minha ausência?

- Alguns espectros precisaram apanhar. Eu mesma dei-lhes o castigo, se assim me permite, senhor.

- É claro. Esses infelizes têm de saber quem é que manda. Dê medo a eles, e eles lhe darão respeito. Assim que se faz!

A moça permanecia com os olhos fitos no chão. Aiacos fez novamente com que olhasse para si.

- Por que não me olha direto...? Mesmo depois de se casar comigo, não me trata como marido, mas sim como "senhor". Por que...?

- É o meu destino, senhor... ser a sua serva, mesmo que esposa. Obtive uma graça ao tê-lo como marido, mas... sou mais escrava do que senhora. A minha dívida para com o senhor... é impagável. Mesmo em muitas vidas eu a não conseguirei quitar!

- Não pense assim, Violet... a serva mais fiel que já tive! Mais do que uma serva: uma parte de mim. Minha asa direita... sem a qual eu não poderia alçar vôo até os céus.

E ao dizê-lo, beijou-a novamente; e ela abstraiu-se, abandonando-se aos braços de seu senhor, como se ao ser por ele beijada fosse levada a um outro mundo, a um prazer inconcebível, a algo que fosse bom demais para ser verdade. Ela, realmente, ainda tinha dificuldades de acreditar que aquele senhor, do qual no início tinha tanta diferença hierárquica, a assumira como esposa. Era de fato... uma graça maior do que a que ela podia aspirar.

Mas ao vê-la daquele modo, tão servil, tão passiva, tão entregue a si, Aiacos decidiu "brincar"... aproximou-se da mulher, tomou seu ombro e enfiou a mão na parte de cima do vestido, tomando o seio da mulher. Estava nu por baixo da roupa.

- Hum... não gosta mesmo de usar corset¹, han...?

- Se o senhor desejar, eu uso...

- Por você, não usava nem vestido... eu sei! Primeiro lhe pedi que usasse o perfume de violetas. Depois, o vestido. Enfim a maquiagem. Agora... - e nisso sussurou e postou-se perto do rosto da moça, fazendo com que ela sentisse o seu hálito de perto - vai usar corset porque eu peço...?

- Tudo é a sua vontade, senhor.

- Então gosta de bancar a serva, han...? Pois então vamos brincar de senhor e escrava!

E num único gesto, rasgou o vestido da mulher ao meio e a deixou nua, completamente nua, apenas de sapatos, visto que ela não usava roupas de baixo. Ela passou o braço por cima dos ombros do amante e lhe disse:

- Tudo que o senhor mandar... eu farei.

E sorriu. Aiacos-sama já não sabia se aquilo era um papel que ela fazia, ou a realidade de sua personalidade... já que ambos se confundiam de maneira obtusa.

Ele, reagindo à "fantasia" dos dois, jogou-a em cima da cama e tomou o que restou do vestido em suas mãos.

- Não precisa fazer, minha querida serva! Eu o farei por você... tudo que precisa fazer é observar.

Com a rapidez do guerreiro que era, rasgou o vestido em mais partes, fazendo com ele quatro longas tiras. Depois, postando-se em cima da mulher, atou bem seus braços à cabeceira da cama, e em seguida as pernas dela à parte de baixo da mesma, deixando-a de pernas abertas. Em seguida, observou demoradamente o corpo da esposa, passeando com os dedos no tronco bem definido dela.

- Hum... eu conheço bem todas essas cicatrizes. Esta aqui... foi na batalha contra as almas rebeldes. Você lembra como elas gritavam...?

- Sim! - e nisto, um brilho malicioso acendeu-se nos olhos de Violet - Foi divertido...

- Ah, foi... e esta aqui? Eu lembro do barulho de cabeças se espatifando, de cérebros saindo para fora das caixas cranianas...

A espectra ria, sem parar. A única coisa da qual gostava mais depois de Aiacos-sama era de lutar. Sim, e até nisso ela envolvia o seu homem. Pois lutava pensando no que ele ia achar, em como ele afagaria a sua cinta fina depois, dizendo: "Muito bem, minha flor. Mais uma vez a minha asa direita foi esplêndida..."

- E esta aqui.. - continuou ele - Esta aqui fui eu quem fiz... Naquele dia em que nos empolgamos um pouco demais. Lembra?

- Eu também o marquei àquele dia...

- Ah, sim! Minhas costas até agora ostentam a marca que as mãos de Lady Behemoth fizeram... mas eu me orgulho dela mais do que das cicatrizes de guerra.

E passou a mão pelos seios da mulher, sentindo os bicos dos seios já se intumescendo de excitação.

- E essas marcas nos seus peitos...?

- Também foi o senhor quem fez...

- Você quer novas marcas, Violet...?

- Eu quero... oh, senhor, eu quero!!

Ela chegava mesmo a implorar, num desespero de quem queria servir a seu senhor de forma absurda, cega, ainda mais dedicada do que já fazia e sempre fizera.

- Então eu vou fazer isso.

Rapidamente, o Juiz retirou as próprias roupas e postou-se nu em cima do corpo da esposa. Mesmo o corpo dela sendo maior e mais musculoso do que o de uma mulher comum, era ainda menor e quase sumia-se embaixo do corpo forte e musculoso do marido. Violet mordia os lábios e enlouquecia ao sentir o corpo dele no seu, ofegando, pensando que era a mais feliz das mulheres ao estar na cama... com aquele grande homem que tanto admirava.

Em vez de logo iniciar o ato, no entanto, Garuda ainda quis "brincar" com a companheira.

- Você gosta que eu ponha a mão aqui...? - e passava lentamente os dedos pela base da coluna lombar da mulher. Ela, enlouquecida, arqueava as costas e gemia nos braços dele, sem dizer palavra. O parceiro, no entanto, interpretava aquilo como um "sim"...

- E aqui? - Aiacos foi até as coxas dela e acariciou devagar, entre as pernas e a virilha. A mulher mordia os lábios, um arrepio percorrendo-lhe da espinha até a nuca.

- E se eu colocar a minha boca aqui...? - reclinando-se um pouco mais em cima dela, beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo para seu colo, depois para seus seios e mordeu e chupou os bicos, no início devagar, mas depois forte, querendo que ela sentisse alguma dor.

- Uuuuhhhn...!!

Após se comprazer nos peitos dela, desceu até o ventre, não ignorando o umbigo, umedecendo-o com a língua e em seguida continuando a descer, beijando o baixo ventre, o púbis... e enfim chegou ao meio das pernas da amante.

- Violet... você depilou tudo outra vez?

- Se é assim... que o meu senhor deseja... eu faço.

- Então faça sempre.

Sem pressa, com deleite mesmo, ele iniciou a estimular oralmente a feminilidade da mulher. E a partir daí, Violet repuxou as ataduras, arqueou-se, gemeu, moveu-se, e com tamanha força, que Aiacos temeu ser ela capaz de quebrar a cama com tal esforço. Pois não era ela uma das mais fortes de seu exército...? Quebrar uma cama seria fácil para ela.

Mas ao que pareceu, em seu estertor de fêmea no cio, Lady Behemoth se controlou. Tentou, para não estragar a cama e não aborrecer a seu senhor com trabalho desnecessário, jogar aquela energia para os gemidos, rolando a cabeça de um lado para o outro da cama. Os gritos foram tais, que até os criados escutavam... e ali, apenas ali, podiam ter algum vislumbre da "dama-monstro" agir como mulher, que era quando estava na cama com seu homem.

Não demorou muito para, em seu ardor, Violet bater várias vezes com a cabeça no travesseiro, urrar, gritar, empurrar os quadris para o rosto de Aiacos e enfim explodir em gozo, contraindo-se toda, louca, besta-fera até ali, quase rasgando as ataduras das mãos. Em seguida caiu, exausta, como derretida e acabada, derrotada pela paixão. Apenas ali, apenas para ele, para seu marido, ela demonstrava derrota e langor. Apenas ele podia fazer dela o que quisesse e desejasse...

- Gostou, minha flor...?

- Meu senhor... a cada vez que me deito com o senhor, parece ser melhor que a anterior...

- Hum... então agora... vai ser melhor.

Subiu ao corpo da mulher, sentando com o membro já ereto no ventre da esposa, já excitado pela anterior "performance" dela mas ainda querendo "brincar". Tomou os cabelos da amante com firmeza, mas sem violência. Ele não seria capaz de machucá-la... era tudo um "role play", mas sabia que ela gostava daquele papel de "servant", até mesmo na cama.

- Agora é a sua vez, minha flor...

Direcionando o corpo mais para cima, puxou os cabelos dela e fê-la abrir a boca. Ela, já sabendo o que vinha, gemeu. De prazer. Sem largar dos cabelos da mulher, Aiacos colocou todo o membro teso em sua boca e garganta, fazendo até com que ela tivesse alguma dificuldade de respirar. Mas ela era forte... ela sobreviveria. Entrou e saiu algumas vezes, entre elas dando alguma folga para que ela pudesse respirar melhor. Continuou assim, neste ritmo, até sentir que não podia mais suportar. Retirou-se da boca de Violet, ainda segurando seus cabelos.

- Senhor... - disse ela, entre uma golfada de ar e outra - Eu... por favor...

- O que...?

- Eu não posso mais suportar...! Eu o quero...!

Ao ouvir o apelo da mulher, implorando por si, desejando-o daquela forma, foi até o meio das pernas dela, encaixou-se, sentindo-a úmida pela excitação... e a penetrou. Ao tê-lo dentro de si, Violet praticamente entrou em catarse. Era simplesmente magnífico ter em si o seu homem, aquele por quem vivia, matava e certamente morreria sem titubear...!

E a partir daí, num frêmito louco, bestial, esplendidamente forte, ambos se amaram, ele enterrando-se forte e fundo dentro dela, ela encaixando o corpo com o dele, fazendo-se sua mulher, sua amante, tudo que ele quisesse e desejasse. Ele, a despeito de seu desejo, até conseguia se controlar, mas a mulher... ela ficava num estertor medonho, que a colocava de olhos arregalados, a expressão facial quase desfugurada, os membros retesados, a mente entrando em um transe do qual apenas sairia após o término de tudo...

Dito e feito. Não suportando mais a prisão de panos, os braços de Violet se libertaram das ataduras, rasgando-as sem dificuldade, e as mãos e unhas se agarraram no torso forte e bem definido de seu senhor, arranhando-o, tirando algum sangue e dando a ele mais algumas marcas das quais se orgulhar... e essas não seriam de guerra... mas o Juiz não deixou por menos: segurou-a pelos quadris, também a marcando com os dedos e a fazendo gemer tanto de dor quanto de prazer.

Após aquilo, Aiacos não resistiu:

- Conseguiu... se libertar, hein...?! Pois eu vou lhe ensinar!

E em seguida tomou dos pulsos dela com as mãos, prendendo-os acima da cabeça da mulher. Ela, ao ter-se assim tão domada, tão subjugada, tão feita serva daquele a quem sempre servia, não aguentou: arqueou as costas mais uma vez, uma última vez, e num grito louco, de júblio e deleite, de desespero e ardor, gozou mais uma vez, o corpo tremendo fibra por fibra, contraindo-se várias vezes no membro daquele que era seu senhor e homem. O Juiz, vendo-a atingir o clímax de maneira tão franca, empurrou-se mais algumas vezes para dentro dela, também louco, também frêmito, e enfim a inundou completamente, o corpo retesando-se, a cabeça embaralhando-se naquele vinho forte e naquela fragrância entorpecedora que era o amor de Violet.

Após tal esforço físico, tal espetáculo brutal de instinto e gozo, Aiacos desabou sobre o corpo da mulher, exausto, sua respiração roçando no pescoço da amante. Suas mãos largaram os pulsos da esposa e ela o abraçou, desta vez de maneira dócil e gentil.

- Violet...

- Sim...?

- Eu senti a sua falta na missão...

E em seguida a beijou nos lábios.

- E você...? - continuou ele - Sentiu a minha falta?

- É claro... eu, se já normalmente não vejo nada a não ser o meu senhor... quando se ausenta, é como se levasse algo meu junto.

E ficaram assim, um perto do outro, apenas no silêncio e na paz dos que têm as almas unidas. Ao quase dormir, Violet ainda ouviu a voz de seu senhor e amante dizer:

- Mas agora vamos ficar juntos por bastante tempo. E, bem... creio que a nossa noite ainda não terminou. Que tal... se a finalizarmos no banho?

- Se o meu senhor assim deseja... é assim que eu farei.

E ele, sorrindo ante o chiste, o qual ele não sabia bem se era chiste ou a vontade plena da mulher que era de fato sempre dele, levantou-se, desatou as ataduras dos pés dela e foi até o guarda-roupa, tomando o seu roupão e o dela.

- Venha, minha linda flor. Vamos tomar banho juntos... ainda tenho muita saudade sua pra matar.

Sorrindo, ela levantou e se vestiu. Ambos, sem pudor algum, deixaram as coisas do modo sugestivo que estava, deixando bem claro a todos os criados e criadas o que ocorrera ali na cama dos amantes. E foram, vestidos apenas num roupão, até a sauna de banhos, a qual ficava fora da casa dos dois.

O criado mais novato, o qual continuava trabalhando ao lado do mais velho, olhou de relance à passagem e viu... o senhor Aiacos vestido num roupão de banho, enlaçando a cintura da mulher, também de roupão. Eles agora sorriam, maravlhados, embebedados no amor que tiveram, desta vez nem reparando nos olhares insistentes dos servos e espectros inferiores. Eles apenas sorriam, o olhar de satisfação e o amarrotamento dos cabelos e semblantes traindo que haviam se amado de forma plena. Assim foram, imperturbáveis, até chegar à sauna propriamente dita.

- Não te falei?! - disse o mais velho ao novato - Viu a cara da patroa?! Tá mansinha, mansinha!

- Pelo visto a coisa foi boa!!

- E vai ser ainda mais! Olha pra onde eles estão indo!! Banho, depois de uma semana de "seca", não pode dar em outra coisa!

E continuaram em seus chistes e ditames maliciosos, eles, que provavelmente jamais teriam uma mulher tão fiel e ao mesmo tempo tão dedicada quando Lady Behemoth, aquela que era fera a todos, mas doce e sujeita a Aiacos, seu senhor e homem. Tão sujeita, que seria capaz de contrariar até mesmo uma ordem direta de Hades em prol dele, e seria exatamente isso que um dia faria.

FIM

-x-

¹Corset é o nome francês pra espartilho. Porque no século XVIII, época de LC, não tinha soutien né! Rs!

POOOOOO, que hentai foi esse gente?! Rs, enfim, quem achou que ficou legal deixa review! o/

Mas é interessante como desse casal, que é um dos mais oficiais de LC, o povo não faz fic. Me fazem fic de tudo, até de Albafica e Minos, que são inimigos - mas dos dois, necas!! O hétero se transformou em algo tão fora de moda assim?! Se fosse um general homem com essa fidelidade toda ao Aiacos, já tinham feito umas 200 fics dele dando o toba pro cara!! Só ia perder pra Milo e Camus!!

Mas enfim, desabafo feito, acho que vou fazer mais hentai com esses dois depois... mas o próximo vai ser Pandora e Rada! o/

Abraços!!


End file.
